


Just Bake

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Ignis feels ashamed of his hobby, Noct will soon fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short cute fluffy thing I thought of. Me and my friend headcanon that Ignis had a really strict dad and he had a rough childhood with him, and one of the things he didn't like him doing was cooking so I made this and I hope you like it, may expand in the future, but yeah, enjoy ;w;

Ignis was baking once again, one of his true passions in life. He didn’t get to do much at home. When he did, he was usually scolded by his father. His mother was never allowed a word when he butted in, she never understood why her husband had to be so cruel. Even though he was small, Ignis knew that cooking was something he wanted to do for a long time, but his father wouldn’t hear of it.

Constantly he scolded him for wasting time on a useless hobby. He heard the same lecture over and over and it all hurt the same. He even went as far as taking his oven mitts from him. Something Ignis’s mother made just for him. Although he tried time after time to bake without him noticing, it seemed it was inevitable for him to find out.

That’s why he spent most of his time in Lucis. Though he did have an obligation to the prince, he did enjoy his company and being in his home quite a lot. Much different vibe then he got at home. Right now he awaited for cookies to come out of the oven.  
Feet tapped patiently until he finally heard the encouraging ring, indicating they were finished. “Finally.” A breath of fresh air as he opened the oven and the sweet smell of chocolate filled his nose.  
“Ooo, you making cookies?”

“Ah!!” A small yelp as the prince came in unannounced, causing Ignis to look frazzled while a hand laid upon his chest.

“You okay there Iggy?” A raise of his eyebrow as Noct made his way further into the kitchen, focus soon turned right back to the delicious treats that awaited him. “Man that smells good.”

“I’m sorry..”

“Huh?” Once again, the prince was left confused by his reaction. “Sorry?”

“I shouldn’t have baked without your permission..I shouldn’t be baking at all..I’ll go..” Head hung low as he was about to simply take his leave, that was until Noct put his hand up to stop him.

“Woah, woah. Calm down there. Never said you couldn’t bake on your own times, now take a seat.”

“But I-”

“As prince I order you to sit!” On his command he did so, and Noct took a bit of amusement in it. “Heh, I could get use to this…but back to you. Why are you always so jumpy when I catch you making something? I thought you liked doing this. Unless you are doing something secret like…poisoning stuff?”

“Absurd! I would never!” Voice raised, leaving him to sound more childish then he usually let himself be.

“Haha! I love when your voice gets all high, it’s funnier cause you have an accent you know?” A cheeky grin as Ignis glared in return. “Still not a jokester huh?”

“Listen, I would never do anything silly like that..it’s just..I guess I let my father get to me.”

“Your father?”

“Yes. He doesn’t like me baking…nor does he allow it at home…he even threw away my mittens…” A small sigh as his eyes softened. Ignis hated to let others see him vent out his emotions, but with Noct it seemed easier to do so, he trusted him.

“Well that’s stupid. And unfair. You’re good at what you do and if you like doing it then..you should!” A small nod, absolutely sure of himself.

“I suppose..”

“Listen Iggy, if you wanna bake, you bake. And if I ask you to, you will right? I mean. You already do, and I wouldn’t have anyone else do it for me. You’re the best.”

“You mean it Highness?”

“Yes, I mean it.” A warm smile on his features now as he stood up to pull his friend from his seat. “Now I have a gift for you.”

“You don’t have to give me anything..” The young boy twiddled with his fingers as he shyly awaited for whatever present Noct had for him.

“It’s no biggie..it’s just I remember you saying once you didn’t have your own mittens anymore so..I got you these.” Reaching into the lower cabinet he pulled out two oven gloves. “It even has your initials on it, see?”

When Ignis looked upon what was given to him, he stood frozen, not really knowing what to say. He took them from his hands and placed them on his own, a warm smile creeping up on his face now. “This..is one of the nicest gifts I’ve ever gotten.”

“No problem! Glad you like them.”

“Thank you…” He couldn’t contain himself as he wrapped his arms around the boy and gave him a huge hug, wondering if he really knew how much this meant to him.

“Heh, really, it was my pleasure…now..how about those cookies yeah?” A hop in his step as he awaited for his response.

“Yes of course, right away.” Using his new mittens, he pulled the tray from the oven and brought it to the table for them to enjoy.

Noct was the first to reach for one and take a huge bite, a small hum of joy when he did so. “Perfect. As usual.”


End file.
